


Presents

by Serani



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serani/pseuds/Serani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift leads to a lot more when they finally talk about it.  **This was my FIRST yaoi!  SO please be aware of that as you read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

 

  


He stood in front of the puke green wooden door, staring at the tiny paint cracks that ran from the knocker and fanned out in each direction.  This was ridiculous, it shouldn't be this hard to just give someone a gift.

Except he wasn't. Just giving someone a gift, that is.  Well, that wasn't    
entirely   
true.  It could very well be considered just a gift, but there was no way to mistake the gift itself.  He sighed again and resisted the urge to bang his head against a wall.  

He took another deep breath and raised his hand.  Then dropped it again, his breath huffing out in a cloud of steam.  He needed to do something, he was starting to get very cold.  Even with the vest, scarf and gloves he had on over his uniform, he was freezing.

Finally, he managed to lift the brass knocker and let it fall. He waited impatiently, but when the door wasn't answered right away, he decided to just leave it.  He set the box carefully on the welcome mat and transported away in a puff of smoke before the door could be answered anyway.

* * *

  
Kakashi heard the telltale “poof” just as he opened the door.  So he knew better than to expect someone to be standing there.  Instead, he looked down to find the box on his doorstep.  He picked it up and turned back into his apartment.

It was a near perfect cube, wrapped in bright green paper with a silver bow on top.  He set it on his kitchen table and stared at it a minute.  It    
could   
be something he should be suspicious of, but he didn't want to ruin a gift from someone and there were a number of people, he realized, who might just want to leave him one.

Deciding he could probably get away before it could do any real damage to him and, if not, there was always Sakura to heal him, he pulled the paper away from the side.  He carefully turned it over to peel it from the bottom, then set the box back down.  Finally pulling the last of the paper off of it, he opened the box and stared at the carving inside.  

Kakashi gingerly lifted it out of the box and turned it around in his hands.  It was a very detailed, intricately-done wooden sculpture of himself. He was leaning against a tree, his    
Icha Icha   
book in hand and the nin-dogs sprawled in a pile around him on the ground. He set it in the center of the table – probably the safest place in the room, and continued studying it for another few minutes. Then he grabbed his vest, scarf and gloves, locked his door and took off.

Kakashi had a feeling he'd know where to find the bearer of this particular gift .  There was only one person who would have made that for him, he was sure of it. And there was only one reason he could possibly think of that the artist would have studied him well enough to be able to make it so accurately.  And if that was the case, Kakashi may have wasted a lot of years.  Shaking his head at himself, he walked a little faster.

  
The ninja bar was always crowded, even on a holiday.  Too many of them had no family and it was a lot easier to spend the holidays getting drunk instead of dwelling on that fact.  Kakashi had, in fact, been contemplating a trip down there himself when the knock came earlier.

He let his eye roam over the room.  He spotted a drunk Naruto and Sai in one corner and had to do a double-take.  He was fairly certain Sai's hand was    
not   
in a place he wanted to know about.  Deciding further that he    
really didn't    
want to know, he moved on.  He saw Genma and Shizune getting cozy in a booth, Gai looked like he was getting a little too close to Tenten for her comfort and to his complete surprise, Iruka was sitting    
in   
Raidou's lap at the end of the bar.

There must have been something in the water.  That was all he could figure.  He shook his head and as his eyes traveled down the bar, they landed on his target.  He threaded through the tables, waving and nodding as he moved through the room and finally took the seat next to his intended.

He signaled to Aio for his usual sake and turned to Yamato who hadn’t seemed to have noticed him yet.  Yamato had two empty bottles on the bar already and was currently working on a third.  “Hello.”

Kakashi fought the urge to smile as Yamato nearly jumped out of his skin.  “S-sempai.”

Aio brought Kakashi his drink over and he paused to take a sip.  “I had the strangest thing happen to me tonight.” He said, conversationally.

“Oh? W-what's that?” Yamato asked, finishing off his third bottle. He waved to the bartender for another round.  

“Someone left a gift at my door.”  Kakashi continued, sipping at his drink.

“Really? Who would do something like that? Leave it and not wait?” Yamato asked.  Apparently, the alcohol was kicking in.  

“I wondered that myself.  The gift was beautiful, by the way.  I can't imagine them not wanting to see my reaction to it.” Kakashi glanced sideways at Yamato, who was staring down into his drink.

“Maybe they did, but were afraid of your reaction.”  Yamato sighed and finally managed to shift his gaze back to Kakashi.

“I can't imagine why.  They'd have to know that I would love something like that.”  Mis-matched eyes met Yamato's.  Yamato swallowed and dropped his gaze.  “I did, you know.” Kakashi continued, “Love it.” 

Yamato looked back at him.  “You did?”

Kakashi nodded. “Yes.  Why didn't you wait?”

Yamato swallowed again and downed the rest of his sake.  “I...”  he took a deep breath. “How did    
  
you know it was me?”

Kakashi just raised an eyebrow.  “How long have we known each other, Tenzou?”

“Yamato.”  He said, quietly.

“What's that?”  Kakashi leaned a little closer. The noise in the bar was getting louder in direct proportion to the amount of alcohol consumed.

“Call me Yamato. I know you know me as Tenzou, but I like it better.”  Yamato smiled weakly, then picked up the new bottle that Aio had delivered.

“Okay, Yamato.  How long have we known each other?” Kakashi asked.    
He   
knew perfectly well.  Eleven years, five months, two weeks and four days.  Give or take a few hours.

“Eleven years, five months, two weeks and four days.”  Yamato confirmed, then blushed and mumbled something.

“What was that?”  Kakashi blinked.

“And eight hours.” Yamato said and downed the rest of the bottle.  When he set it back on the bar, Kakashi noticed just how carefully he did so. Yamato was officially drunk.

“Eight. Right.”  He stared at the man he'd always thought of as his best friend for a few minutes, not saying anything.  Then Kakashi said, “Yamato, if I didn't know who'd left that for me, I ought to be drummed out of the ninja corps and flogged in the public square. And not for pleasure.”    
  
Yamato blushed bright red at that. He cleared his throat, but said nothing.

“Why didn't you wait, Yamato?”  Kakashi asked again.

Yamato looked up at Kakashi again and sighed. “I...was afraid of your reaction.”  Having used up his alcohol-induced bravery, he turned away.

“Why?” Kakashi asked, genuinely puzzled. 

“I...”  Yamato hesitated and blushed again. “I didn't...”  He sighed and finally looked back at Kakashi. “I think...”  He stopped and signaled to Aio for another bottle. With a raised eyebrow, the  bartender set the bottle in front of him, but just as Yamato reached out for it, Kakashi picked it up instead.  “Hey, that's mine.” Yamato glared fiercely.

“You'll get it back. When you've answered my question.”  Kakashi said calmly, though he was anything but calm.  He had thought he knew what was on Yamato's mind, but now he wasn't so sure.  What was so bad that Yamato couldn't tell him? 

Yamato sighed and swallowed hard. “I was afraid you wouldn't take it. That...you would see what it meant and wouldn't want it.”

Kakashi stared at him.  “Wouldn't want it?”   
  
Yamato nodded. “Yes.” He plucked the bottle of sake out of a stunned Kakashi's still fingers and sipped at it.  Then he decided sipping wasn't fast enough and downed it in one long drink, instead. That turned out to be a bit of a mistake because he was having a very hard time trying to find a spot to set it down on the moving bar.  “Stay still.” He said to the bar.

  
“What?” Kakashi asked, then peered closer at Yamato.   “Okay, you've had quite enough.” Kakashi said. Time to get them out of there.  Any further discussion could be had when they were both sober, or,    
more    
sober and not in a public place.

“I'll decide when I've had enough.” Yamato said and hiccupped. Kakashi watched Yamato try to focus on him, then apparently come to the same conclusion Kakashi had. “Okay, I've had enough.”  With exaggerated care, Yamato climbed down from the bar stool and turned toward the door.  “Shit,” he said as he took in the crowded room.  

Kakashi could only imagine Yamato was wondering how to get through all the tables without embarrassing himself.

Kakashi fought back his laughter.   “Come on, lean on me, I'll get us out of here.”  He pulled Yamato's arm over his shoulder and wrapped an arm around Yamato's waist, then they headed through the bar.  Kakashi got a few knowing looks as they passed, but with a glare from him, they turned away.

Once outside, Kakashi turned toward his apartment. It was closer than Yamato's small house on the other side of the village and Yamato didn't seem too capable of putting up a fight.  He was grateful for that fact at the moment, because every ninja in the corps seemed to be out that night, all of them heading toward the bar.  And every one of them saw the two men pass.

Kakashi was more than grateful when they got to his door.  He propped Yamato up against the wall and pulled his key out.  After pushing the door open, he once again pulled his friend's arm over his shoulder and helped him into the apartment.  He left Yamato on the couch, then closed and locked the door behind him, unwinding his scarf and pulling his gloves and shoes off. 

He went back over to the couch and perched on his coffee table in front of Yamato. “It wasn't worth getting this shit-faced over, you know.”

Yamato raised an eyebrow. “Yez sou.” He cleared his throat. “Says you.”

Kakashi had to stifle the sigh.  “Stay there.” He said and headed into his kitchen.  He drew a large glass of water from the tap and brought it back out. “Drink.”

Yamato stared at the glass a moment. “If I do that, I'll start to sober up.”

“That's the idea. I could call Sakura over to make it faster.”

Yamato shook his head quickly, then put his hand up to stop the swaying. “Bad idea,” he mumbled.  He took the glass from Kakashi's hand and drank it down.  Then he sighed. “Damn.”    
  
“Hm?” Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

“I gotta go to the bathroom now.” Yamato sighed again as Kakashi helped him out of the couch and toward the bathroom.  At the door, Kakashi made sure he could stand and waited patiently for him to finish.  When they got back to the couch, Yamato seemed a little steadier. 

“Better?” Kakashi asked.

Yamato nodded, frowning.

“Now, Yamato, have I really been that unapproachable?” Kakashi asked.   
  
Yamato shook his head. “No.  But then again, I wasn't trying to tell you before that I think I'm in love with you.” Yamato’s eyes widened at that and he slapped his hands over his mouth.  Kakashi winced at how hard he hit himself, but apparently he'd had enough alcohol to not feel it.

Well, it was out there now.  Kakashi stared at his friend for a moment before reaching up to pull Yamato’s hands away from his mouth.  “How long?”

Yamato just shook his head.  

“No? Not long? You don't know?”  Kakashi asked, taking Yamato's hands into his own.

“I...don't want to say.” Yamato swallowed.

“Well, if it's as long as I think, I expect it's about as long as I've been in love with you.”  Kakashi stood then and moved over onto the couch, sitting sideways next to Yamato.

  
Yamato couldn't have moved in that moment for anything.  He simply sat there on the couch and watched as Kakashi unwound the scarf from around his neck and set it aside.  There was a huge lump in his throat and his stomach wanted to revolt over all the alcohol. He hadn't eaten a thing at dinner, he'd been too nervous thinking about dropping off the gift.

It would just figure Yamato would end up ruining everything because he didn't eat or because he drank too much.  He tried to take a deep breath, but that was impossible, his chest was too tight.  All he could do was stare at the other man, this person he'd loved for so long. The one who'd just confessed his love in return.  

Kakashi still held his hand and he glanced down at it now.  He felt his hand squeezed slightly and when he looked up, the mask was down and Kakashi was leaning toward him.  Yamato stared at the bare face for a few seconds, then he simply couldn't think.

He'd imagined what a kiss with Kakashi would feel like, when he'd been alone late at night with nothing but his own thoughts for company.  He’d almost been able to feel it, but it had, of course, always fallen short.  So when Kakashi's lips moved over his, he couldn't have restrained his response for anything.  Yamato’s mouth opened, his tongue lightly ran over the other man's lip and he barely suppressed the moan when he really tasted Kakashi for the first time.  

Yamato’s hands threaded through silver hair and he held Kakashi there as the kiss deepened further.  Arms enclosed him, pulled him closer and he    
did    
moan quietly this time -- deep in the back of his throat -- when he felt the hard planes of Kakashi's chest press against him.  Even through their vests, it was something, feeling that against him.  

They broke apart, both more than a little breathless and mismatched eyes met dark ones.  Yamato hadn’t    
never    
noticed knocking Kakashi's headband off, but it was gone, somewhere, nonetheless. He paused and lightly ran his fingers over the scar.  Then he gently kissed it and continued to explore with his lips until their mouths met again. Heat exploded once more.  He felt his zipper being lowered and then his vest was gone.  He struggled briefly with Kakashi's, even as used to taking it off himself as he was, but    
then    
he managed, just barely and it was gone, too.  Arms came back around him and their lips crashed together again, tongues warring.  

He couldn't get enough -- couldn't taste enough, couldn't feel enough.  Everything he'd been wanting, everything he'd been needing was here.  So, when they paused for breath, he didn't waste a chance.  Their eyes met again and Yamato    
he    
started unbuttoning Kakashi's shirt.

  
But Kakashi himself was impatient.  He wanted them naked    
now.   
He'd convinced himself for all those years that he was the only one thinking it, that he was the only one with those feelings. He'd even seen Yamato with a woman on more than one occasion and had just assumed Yamato was straight.  They'd have to talk about that later, but right now, all Kakashi wanted to think about was the other man's body, feeling it against him, showing each other how they felt.

So Kakashi didn't let Yamato finish unbuttoning the shirt, he simply yanked it off. And, after taking care of just the first couple of buttons on Yamato's, his shirt was gone, too, yanked over his head and tossed aside.  Kakashi pulled at the other man's undershirt as Yamato tugged at his, and then their chests were bare, skin against skin. 

Nothing Kakashi could have imagined could have felt nearly as good.  He laid back with Yamato stretched out on top of him and he stared up into the dark eyes of the person he loved.  He brushed a bit of brown hair back off of Yamato’s face, then leaned up and ran his lips lightly across Yamato's.

There were soft nibbles, slow tastes.  Kakashi took the time to enjoy the feel of the bare skin under his hands: running them slowly over Yamato’s back, feeling the muscles, learning the dips and scars.  He moved his lips down over Yamato's chin, tasting now, learning the little spots that would make the other man moan.  He found one of these spots at the base of Yamato’s neck, right above the collarbone and he exploited it, teasing mercilessly.  

Frustrated, Kakashi whispered, “Let’s move.” He wanted to be able to move more, touch more, and his pathetic couch was not made for it.  The demand was little more than a whisper, but Yamato sat up, letting Kakashi get up.  As Kakashi stood, he took Yamato's hand and drew him into the bedroom.

Kakashi stopped just shy of the bed, turning again, unable to resist, even for that little bit of time, the urge to kiss.  There were no more soft brushes. It was heat and need now.  Kakashi needed to feel, needed to taste, and so as their tongues danced, he flicked the button of Yamato's pants open with one hand. Kakashi followed the movement with a twist of his wrist, releasing the zipper and slipping his hands inside the pants to cup Yamato’s bare behind.  Kakashi pulled Yamato closer, arousal against arousal, as mis-matched eyes met brown ones. 

Kakashi began to kiss his way down the broad chest in front of him, pausing to run his tongue lightly around the belly button, pushing Yamato’s pants off of his hips to pool on the floor.  And then he was there, and Yamato's sex was right in front of him.  He looked up at Yamato and placed a very light, very gentle kiss just on the tip.  Hands threaded through silver hair and  a hiss escaped the lips above.  Encouraged, Kakashi's tongue darted out and ran it lightly up the underside.  

He watched Yamato's face, reveling in the expressions: in the closed eyes, in the way Yamato was lost in what Kakashi was doing.  He took Yamato into his mouth slowly, savoring this first time.  The very first chance to taste.  

“Oh God, Kakashi...”

It was music to Kakashi’s ears, to hear his name from those lips.  He moved his mouth, licking, sucking, anything he could to give pleasure.  And in only a couple of moments, Yamato's hips started moving. 

“I can't... Kakashi, I'm going to...”  Yamato tried to give the warning, tried to pull away, but Kakashi was determined.  He wrapped his hand around the base of Yamato's cock and started stroking it as he moved his mouth.  A moment later, he was rewarded with a shouted, “Kakashi!,” and his mouth was filled with Yamato's seed. 

Kakashi stood, wrapped his arms around Yamato who in turn, trailed kisses along Kakashi's jaw, their lips meeting again.  “Do you want to take me?” Yamato asked, Kakashi’s arousal still heavy between them. 

Kakashi swallowed, then nodded.  Yamato reached out and, his eyes never leaving Kakashi's, unbuttoned restraining pants   
,   
before letting them fall to the floor.  Yamato wrapped his hand around the other man's cock, stroking it gently before letting go and backing up to the bed.

Kakashi remembered himself enough to get the bottle out of the top drawer of his dresser that he'd put there in the hope that maybe, someday, he'd have this chance.  He tossed it on the bed, then captured Yamato's lips again. A light tremor coursed through Yamato’s body. “Is...something wrong?” Kakashi asked.

Yamato shook his head.  “No. But, um, I've never actually...”

Kakashi's eyes widened.  “Never?”

Yamato shook his head again. “No. I...” he cleared his throat and looked away. “I was too in love with you.  I didn't want anyone else.”

Kakashi frowned and ran his fingers down Yamato's face.  “All that time wasted.” Kakashi kissed him again and their lips only broke apart briefly as they settled on the bed.  Then they crashed together again and Kakashi did everything he could to banish his lover's nervousness.  

He kissed Yamato everywhere he could reach, ran his lips over skin, tonguing hard nipples.  Yamato hissed out a breath, one hand going to Kakashi's head, the other fisting the sheet while Kakashicontinued moving over his body, kissing and nibbling, tasting everything.  And when he paused next to Yamato's cock, he dropped a kiss on it's hard length.  

Kakashi picked up the bottle and sat back, spreading Yamato's legs wide.  He poured a bit of the liquid onto his first finger and, watching the other man's face, started by simply touching him.  Yamato's eyes closed on a moan and, taking it as a good sign, Kakashi eased his first finger inside.  This moan was much louder.  

Kakashi worked him with his finger, watching the play of emotions across Yamato’s face. He leaned down, capturing Yamato's lips, needing that connection, too.  Arms came around him, holding onto him as their kiss grew more heated with the movement of Kakashi's finger.  

When they broke apart, Kakashi stared into Yamato’s brown eyes and knew it was time.  He added a second finger, watching carefully to the reactions of the other man.  Yamato tensed slightly,  but as Kakashi started moving them, Yamato’s eyes closed once more and the sounds he made were unmistakable.  

It was killing him -- Kakashi desperately wanted to be inside Yamato’s body, but the last thing he wanted or needed to do was ruin this for Yamato and possibly their sex life for a long time.  Because Kakashi planned to have a long one with Yamato.  He grabbed a hold of control from somewhere and waited. 

As Kakashi continued to work his fingers, Yamato opened his eyes and looked up.  “Please, Kakashi...let me feel you.     
Now   
.”

And with that, Kakashi couldn't wait anymore. He wanted, needed, desperately to feel Yamato, too.  He opened the bottle again and coated himself well, then added a bit more to Yamato for good measure.  Then he moved up and got into position.

Yamato watched him and as Kakashi started to push inside, they couldn't seem to look away   
,   
\-- could do nothing but clasp hands and thread their fingers together.  Slowly, carefully, Kakashi pushed forward, until he was buried completely inside.  Yamato was so tight, it nearly killed him.  He leaned down and their lips met, softly, gently, and there was a wealth of meaning, of emotion behind it.  Kakashi paused to give himself a moment. “God, you feel incredible. Are you okay?”

Yamato nodded. 'You...feel good, too.”  He ran his hands over Kakashi's back, pulled his legs up and wrapped them around, kissing him again.

As Kakashi started to move, he knew it wasn't going to take long.  He didn't want to rush this, didn't want it go fast, but there wasn't much he'd be able to do, it felt too damned good.  He started pumping slowly, determined to draw it out, make it last.  He wrapped his hand around Yamato's cock, stroking him, wanting to give to him, too, if he could.  

“Oh, God. I won't last like that.” Yamato moaned and Kakashi's resolve wavered.  The need to give outweighed his wish to make it last and he sped up just a bit.  

Kakashi, too, was close. “Come, Yamato. Come for me.” He started pumping harder, stroking Yamato faster, and a moment later he was rewarded with an answering shout and spill of warm fluid over his hand.  Only then did Kakashi let himself go, thrusting once more hard before he came, his orgasm more intense than anything could ever remember feeling.

Yamato's arms came around Kakashi as he collapsed on his chest and dropped a kiss on the top of Kakashi’s head.  They lay there a moment, stunned, breathless, hearts pounding.  Kakashi looked up at his best friend, the person he'd been in love with for so long...the one he'd just made love to.  “I...” he had to clear his throat. “I thought... all this time, I thought you weren't...you didn't.” He shook his head at himself. “I thought you didn't like men.”

Yamato gave a sad half smile. “I don't know if I like    
men.    
But I know I love you. I've been in love for so long, I don't remember what it is to love someone else.”

“But I saw you with women.” Kakashi said, still confused.

Yamato sighed. “I thought that, since you didn't show any signs of being interested in    
any   
one, much less other men well, I'd try to forget.  It didn't work. They didn't.  So, I gave up on that, too. But when I got the...idea for your gift, I thought maybe it would be a chance.” Yamato chuckled. “And then I chickened out.”   
  
Kakashi returned the smile and ran his fingers gently over the blush on Yamato's face.. “We're here, aren't we?”  He eased back and held a hand out to Yamato. At Yamato’s confused look, he said, “Let's clean up. We have some lost time to make up for. Including a lot of showers.”  Kakashi’s smile turned a little wicked.

“Oh.” Yamato blushed and took his hand.  He closed his eyes briefly, savoring the simple ability to be able to just touch.  

“You know, I didn't get you a present.” Kakashi said, on the way into the bathroom.   
  
“Oh yes you did.” Yamato replied.  And at Kakashi's raised eyebrow, he continued, “You came after me.  That was present enough.”


End file.
